memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Point of View/Act Two
The Valiant travels towards Earth-2. On the bridge the crew are holding onto their stations as the ship is being rocked about. Power output is dropping Lieutenant Sinclair says as she looks at her console. Commander Gomez inputs commands into the engineering console. I'm on it Commander Gomez says as she inputs commands into the console. The breach opens and the Valiant exits the breach and enters orbit of Earth-2. On the bridge the shaking stopped as Colonel Tyson gets up from the Captain's chair. Report? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the bridge crew. Commander Keller looks at one of the consoles. Shields are down, long-range sensors are offline main power's holding Commander Keller says as he looks at the XO console. Colonel Tyson looks at Commander Gomez. Get a repair team on them Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She nods and inputs commands into the console. The viewer shows Earth-2. It looks exactly like our Earth Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at the viewer. Admiral Kira looks at him. Of course it looks like our Earth, its just another Earth, were you expecting it to look different Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Hakim. He looks at him. No sir just stating Lieutenant Hakim says as he looks at the Admiral. Colonel Tyson looks at Lieutenant Devon. Jaden you picking up anything? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. He checks the sensors. Nothing yet sir Lieutenant Devon says as he looks at his console. Colonel Tyson turns to Mar Novu who is guarded by two marines. All right Mar Novu are you lying about this Earth being threatened? Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. Mar Novu looks at him. I'm not lying Colonel Earth-2 is really being threaten Mar Novu says as he looks at him. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. I'm going down there with an away team we need eyes on the ground Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. He leaves the bridge. In the transporter room Colonel Tyson is in regular clothes with Admiral Kira, Oliver, and John Diggle as he inputs commands into the transporter console. All right we'll split up in the city uncle you and Oliver take downtown, John you take where SCIS department is at and I'll take the Glades Will says as he looks at them. They nod and step onto the transporter pad when Commander Keller walks in. Sir are you forgetting away team guidelines? Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. No Jack I haven't forgotten but no one on board this ship knows Star City like we do you've got the bridge energize Colonel Tyson says as he looks at Commander Keller then at the transporter chief. The transporter chief activates the transporter. In downtown Starling City Typhuss and Oliver beam down and Typhuss takes out his type-2 phaser and tapped his combadge to check on Will. Typhuss to Will, come in Typhuss says as he talked into the combadge. Tyson here go ahead I'm in the Glades now wow I remember Thea mentioning this place to me, anyway I'm attempting to search for them now Will says over the com. In the Glades Will is walking through the streets as Typhuss speaks over the combadge. Copy that, Oliver and I are searching as well Typhuss says over the combadge. All right Tyson out Will says as he tapped his combadge twice to turn it off. He searches the Glades unknown to him someone is watching him Will scans the area with his tricorder when he sees a house and he walks in and scans the place and sees something he recognizes and that its Thea's old jacket he scans the house for anything strange and then is attacked and fights the unknown person as he flips the person over and gets out his phaser and aims it at the person. WHO ARE YOU! Will shouts at the person. Then he's stunned as Dinah shows up. Meanwhile Typhuss and Oliver are walking through the rundown streets of Starling City as Oliver turns to Typhuss. Will isn't responding Typhuss Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. Somewhere unknown Will wakes up hanging upside down as he looks around and sees a figure in the shadows. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! Will shouts as he looks at the figure. The figure walks over to him. Well if its not the man who killed someone I cared about the most the figure says as he looks at Will. Will is confused. I don't know what you are talking about but I know how to fight without my phaser and release me and I will show you Will says as he looks at him. He disappears as Will is hanging there.